


Seconds Chances

by TAKeRu_ECHY



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Pre-Canon, Pre-Series
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4096471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TAKeRu_ECHY/pseuds/TAKeRu_ECHY
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam è a Stanford e passa le ultime settimane sentendo una presenza seguirlo ovunque. Ha continui incubi su Jessica, in poche settimane avrà un colloquio che deciderà il suo futuro ...e un pezzo del suo passato torna a fargli visita distruggendo i suoi piani.<br/>-----<br/><i>Sam si sentiva osservato.</i><br/>[…]<br/>Fu veloce, un flash, un volto fra i centinaia che attirò la sua attenzione.<br/>Vide quegli occhi verdi che lo fissavano, quella cascata di lentiggini e quella giacca di pelle sempre troppo grande per quel corpo magro.<br/>Fu un secondo, un battito di ciglia e quella figura era svanita.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seconds Chances

**Author's Note:**

> **Titolo:** Second Chances  
>  **Fandom:** Supernatural  
>  **Personaggi:**  Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, Jessica Moore  
>  **Genere:**  Generale  
>  **Raiting:**  Verde  
>  **Avvisi:** Angst (quando mai manca?), Flangst  
>  **Pairing:** Sam/Jessica (accenni)  
>  **Parole:** 3102  
>  **Disclamer** : Non possiedo alcun personaggio o sede cui faccio riferimento, è tutta proprietà di Erik Kripke e della The CW.  
>  **Ambientazione:** Questa shot si colloca nel periodo precendete al primo incontro che vediamo dei ragazzi adulti, ripercorre l’ultimo mese fino a quell’incontro. Diciamo che è una specie di Pre-Serie.  
>  **Note:** La canzone da cui ho preso il titolo è degli  _Imagine Dragons “[Seconds Chances](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T5HnZjUT3U0)”_.   
>  L’ispirazione mi è venuta da questa immagine: [click me :3](https://scontent-mxp1-1.xx.fbcdn.net/hphotos-xat1/v/t1.0-9/11391150_1063573450337316_2290316063435868327_n.jpg?oh=3575321b2c9b6f3d9f14927cde0b6069&oe=56056DB9)  
> Ho promesso di scrivere questa storia a Betta e ci sono dei piccoli hint che le piaceranno tantissimo. Quindi Betta, la dedico a te questa “ _super gen_ ” ;)

  
   
   
  
  
  
  
_I get older and life fades but you remain_  
_Open up again I believe in second chances_  
_Please let me in oh I_ _believe in second chances_  
_I won't break you_  
_I will not let you down_  
_Open up again I believe in second chances_  
  
_Forgive me_

   
   
Sam si sentiva osservato.  
Aveva questa sensazione di avere qualcuno che lo stesse seguendo.  
Erano quattro anni che aveva lasciato la caccia, ma alcuni comportamenti erano difficili da perdere.  
Ci erano voluti undici mesi per eliminare la pistola sotto al cuscino e quasi un anno e mezzo per le linee di sale sulle porte e finestre. Quest’ultima abitudine era stata abbandonata quando Jessica aveva iniziato a passare la notte da lui, era troppo impegnato a fare altro per ricordarsi di proteggere la sua camera.  
Jessica Moore era una ragazza normale da un passato tranquillo e un futuro luminoso e stabile, lei era tutto quello che Sam avesse desiderato essere e avere. Ci erano voluti pochi appuntamenti con lei per capire che avrebbe voluto passare la sua intera vita con quella donna.  
Lei gli ricordava sua madre, con quei capelli biondi e quel sorriso sbarazzino che si irradiava fino agli occhi, Sam aveva visto una foto di sua madre, Mary Winchester, in cui aveva quello stesso sorriso.  
Quel giorno era importante, era il loro terzo anniversario. Sam era riuscito a liberarsi la serata studiando tutta la mattina in biblioteca, sapeva che Jess stesse preparando qualcosa di speciale a casa e non voleva rovinarsi la sorpresa. Ultimamente era molto teso e tutti i suoi amici l’avevano notato, ma in tre settimane avrebbe avuto l’incontro più importante della sua vita, gli avevano dato la possibilità di entrare in una delle migliori scuole per avvocati della città e l’unica cosa a separarlo era quel test, più alto sarebbe stato il punteggio e più alte erano le possibilità che quel colloquio sarebbe andato bene. Si giocava il suo futuro in un esame da tre ore.  
Era chino sui libri, concentrato a imprimersi nella mente l’ultimo capitolo del Diritto Romano, e sentiva un paio di occhi fissarlo.  
Non aveva bisogno di girarsi per confermare la cosa. Lui lo sapeva e basta.  
Decise di ignorare la cosa, aveva cose più importanti a cui pensare che a stupide sensazioni date da vecchi insegnamenti che ormai facevano parte di lui.   
Non voleva ammetterlo, ma nel suo più profondo la caccia gli mancava.  
Quello che gli mancava davvero non era l’uccidere le creature, gli mancava passare del tempo con suo fratello.  
Dean era sempre stato tutto il suo mondo, c’era stato fin dall’inizio, non riusciva a ricordare un momento della sua vita in cui lui non fosse stato presente. C’erano state diverse volte in cui era fuggito, ma quella mancanza, quel senso di vuoto all’altezza del suo cuore, lo faceva tornare da Dean.  
Se si concentrava, riusciva ancora a sentire quel dolore al petto, ma Jess era riuscita a riempire quel vuoto e Sam pensava che finalmente aveva trovato quel qualcosa che aveva sempre voluto: la normalità.  
C’erano giorni in cui questa nuova vita lo rendeva completamente felice, che non pensava alla sua vita prima di quel litigio, prima di quel “ _se esci da quella porta, non tornare mai più_ ” urlato da suo padre.  
C’erano giorni in cui si ricordava lo sguardo di Dean che lo fissava e gli chiedeva silenziosamente di non andarsene, che lo pregava con gli occhi di non abbandonarlo, di restare lì per lui. Questi giorni erano quelli che diventavano soffocanti, in cui ogni singola persona che incontrava per strada si tramutava in un mostro e lui si doveva rintanare in biblioteca per riuscire a ritrovare la calma e non scoppiare a piangere in mezzo alla strada.  
Non voleva abbandonare Dean, aveva sperato fino all’ultimo che lui lo seguisse lontano da quella vita, lontano da quel padre che non aveva mai capito quando il figlio maggiore aveva fatto per entrambi e che gli doveva molto più di quanto gli dava.  
In quei giorni Sam ricordava episodi che pensava di aver dimenticato.  
Quel giorno sentiva che era diverso, era un giorno felice, eppure la sua mente gli stava giocando un brutto scherzo. Sentiva quello sguardo che lo stava penetrando, lo sentiva entrargli dentro, esaminandolo, cercando qualche crepa, insinuandosi nella sua anima alla ricerca di un qualcosa di sbagliato e si ricordò quella volta quando aveva tredici anni in cui Dean lo guardò in quel modo...  
   
_Aveva deciso di fare un giro per quella piccola cittadina in cui si erano fermati da qualche settimana, avevano un bel parco e voleva visitarlo per bene, perse la cognizione del tempo e quando tornò al motel era ormai buio. Quando aprì la porta della loro camera vide Dean inginocchiato a terra con un labbro tagliato e un livido sotto l’occhio sinistro, si guardava la mano insanguinata e stava piangendo. Lui rimase immobile vicino alla porta, suo padre lo vide e l’unica cosa che fece fu andare verso di lui, dargli una pacca sulla spalla e superarlo. Sam continuava a fissare suo fratello che non era riuscito ad allontanare i suoi occhi da lui. Il rumore dell’Impala che veniva accesa destò entrambi da quella trance._  
_“Chiudi la porta, Sammy” disse Dean, “mi hai fatto prendere un bello spavento, pensavo di averti perso.”_  
_Sam gli corse incontro e lo abbracciò._  
_“Scusami, non dovevo andarmene. Mi dispiace.”_  
_Si strinse al fratello che di rimando se lo strinse al petto, Dean appoggiò la testa sulla spalla di Sam._  
_“Non me ne vado più, Dean, resto qui con te. Per sempre” ripeteva stringendo il fratello._  
   
Sentì qualcosa di bagnato scivolargli lungo la guancia, si toccò il volto e capì che erano le sue lacrime. Stava piangendo in biblioteca, fortuna che poteva sembrare solo un pianto nervoso tipico degli studenti sotto stress, quindi passò inosservato.  
Quello sguardo si intensificò. Sam non ce la fece più. Raccolse tutte le sue cose e uscì dalla biblioteca.  
Lo percepì ancora, qualcuno lo stava pedinando. Era preparato a difendersi, continuò a camminare per un altro paio di metri fino a girare al primo vicolo disponibile per attaccare il suo stalker. Si voltò di scatto e non c’era nessuno.  
   
   
   
   
   
Era davvero tardi, mancava un quarto d’ora alla mezzanotte e lui era appena uscito dalla biblioteca, un libro sottobraccio su cui avrebbe passato la nottata a studiare e un mal di testa che ormai era diventato il suo compagno di studio.  
Se non riusciva più a dormire, almeno avrebbe sfruttato l’insonnia a suo favore. Erano almeno due settimane che non riusciva a chiudere occhio senza fare quell’incubo: la stanza in fiamme e la sua Jess sul soffitto fra quelle lingue di fuoco mentre urlava “ _è colpa tua_ ”.  
Aveva dato colpa allo stress, ai continui flashback e ai racconti di quello che era successo a sua madre, sapeva poco, ma gli era bastato a costruire un incubo nella sua testa.  
In più a tutto lo stess si era anche aggiunta quella sensazione di essere osservato che non andava mai via. Qualcuno lo pedinava, lo sapeva, ma non era mai riuscito a coglierlo in flagrante.  
Stava camminando senza vedere dove metteva i piedi, era terribilmente stanco e ormai la strada la conosceva a memoria.  
Una stretta forte lo prese per le spalle lo fece spostare verso sinistra facendolo cadere a terra.  
“Hey!” gridò verso la figura che si allontanava di corsa.  
Si alzò da terra e vide che il libro della biblioteca si era rovinato, alcune pagine si erano sporcate di terra e la copertina davanti era strappata.  
“Perfetto, ora dovrò anche ripagare il libro grazie a quell’idiota.”  
Lo raccolse da terra e notò che in mezzo alla strada c’era un tombino aperto, era circondato solo da un nastro giallo catarifrangente che non si illuminava minimamente e un cartello a terra.  
Se non fosse stato per quello sconosciuto sarebbe caduto in quel buco nero.  
Si voltò nella direzione in cui aveva visto fuggire la figura e sussurrò un grazie che si perse nel vento.  
Quando tornò a casa crollò sul letto incurante degli incubi che avrebbe potuto avere, stranamente quella notte dormì tranquillo.  
   
   
   
   
   
Sam era tremendamente in ritardo per quella lezione, si era svegliato mezz’ora dopo perché la sua sveglia aveva deciso di non funzionare proprio quella mattina rovinando la sua routine.  
Il parco davanti l’università era pieno di persone, faceva fatica e districarsi fra tutti i ragazzi che erano fermi a chiacchierare ignari della fretta che aveva Sam.  
Fu veloce, un flash, un volto fra i centinaia che attirò la sua attenzione.  
Vide quegli occhi verdi che lo fissavano, quella cascata di lentiggini e quella giacca di pelle sempre troppo grande per quel corpo magro.  
Fu un secondo, un battito di ciglia e quella figura era svanita.  
Sam si bloccò al centro del vialetto, gli occhi sbarrati che si muovevano fugaci alla ricerca di una persona che sapeva di avere sono immaginato.  
Dean non poteva essere lì, non avrebbe mai potuto essere lì.  
Il suo cervello aveva immaginato tutto, doveva essere lo stress delle ultime settimane, quell’esame così importante del giorno successivo e il colloquio il lunedì mattina della settimana dopo, mancava davvero poco alla svolta della sua vita e sapeva di essere di fronte a qualcosa di enorme e forse, nel profondo, bramava la semplicità di quei giorni passati.  
Una spallata lo fece tornare alla realtà e riprese a correre verso l’aula.  
   
   
   
   
   
Quella giornata era andata troppo bene, prima l’esame che era stato più facile del previsto – lui aveva studiato più del necessario – e poi la conferma del colloquio con la scuola d’avvocatura.  
Sam era felice, lo si poteva vedere dai suoi occhi che brillavano di luce propria.  
Stava festeggiando con Jess, concedendosi un bicchiere di vino rosso e una cena più sofisticata dei cibi precotti e riscaldati con il microonde.  
Jess dava le spalle alla finestra e Sam stava osservando il tramonto, era di un colore molto forte, il sole era ancora abbastanza alto da non far vedere il blu della notte, il cielo era tinto di un arancione accesso che in alcune zone tornava ad essere rosso scuro. Il sole era un cerchio rovente che illuminava la figura di Jess di un giallo sporco rendendo i suoi contorni sfumati. Le nuvole erano linee scure che si stagliavano ai contorni della finestra disegnando un cerchio di fuoco che avvolgeva Jessica.  
Sam ebbe una visione: i colori stavano prendendo vita e diventavano vere fiamme, quelle lingue di fuoco circondarono Jess strappandola via dalla sua sedia, da lui e dalla loro vita, mentre il volto della ragazza si tramutava in una smorfia e i suoi occhi lo condannavano per quello che stava succedendo.  
Sam sentì il suo respiro diventare bollente, un calore improvviso si irradiò per tutto il torace, la sua pelle scottava tanto da sembrare stesse per staccarsi, tutta la casa stava prendendo fuoco e lui si sentiva in trappola, non sapeva cosa fare, era terrorizzato.  
Il bicchiere che aveva in mano sembrò diventare incandescente e di riflesso mollò la presa facendolo cadere a terra, si frantumò in tanti piccoli frammenti, il rumore del vetro rotto riportò Sam alla realtà. Tutto tornò normale e anche quel tramonto sembrò meno rosso di come lo aveva visto prima.  
Jess lo stava guardando preoccupata, si stava per alzare e prendere uno straccio, ma Sam la anticipò.  
“Scusa, il sole mi ha accecato. Sistemo io”, si alzò dalla sedia e pulì per terra.  
“Tesoro, sei sicuro di stare bene? Ti vedo strano ultimamente.”  
Sam le rivolse uno dei suoi soliti sorrisi. “Sono solo molto stanco, appena finirà questo periodo ti prometto che ci faremo una bella vacanza, solo io e te.”  
Si sporse verso Jess e le diede un bacio leggero, lei sorrise sulle sue labbra.  
“Cerca di riposarti, non voglio vederti crollare come l’ultima volta. Hai passato l’esame e lunedì avrei quel colloquio che andrà molto bene e dopo festeggeremo come si deve in un vero ristorante”, lei si alzò e poggiò le mani sulle spalle del suo ragazzo alzandosi sulle punte per poterlo baciare di nuovo.  
Sam la strinse a sé e cercò di dimenticare quella visione che gli aveva lasciato una sensazione di paura e terrore fin dentro l’anima.  
   
   
   
   
   
Aveva sentito dei rumore nel salotto, Jess vicino a lui dormiva ancora, il suo udito era più allenato e anche il minimo rumore lo faceva svegliare. Si alzò dal letto e uscì dalla camera da letto.  
Aveva il cuore in gola, l’adrenalina a mille e sapeva che chiunque fosse entrato a casa loro non avrebbe mai retto il confronto con un cacciatore.  
Vide la figura controluce muoversi nel salotto, non ci pensò neanche, partì subito all’attacco. L’altro sapeva difendersi molto bene e la lotta era in parità. L’altro riuscì ad atterrarlo, tenendolo fermo al suolo con il suo corpo e le luci esterne finalmente illuminarono il volto dello sconosciuto.  
Il cuore di Sam perse un battito.  
“Sta calmo, tigre!” Il tono il Dean era quasi euforico, si poteva leggere dai suoi occhi che era felice di rivedere il suo fratellino.  
“Dean?” disse ancora stupito  
Dean rise di gusto a vedere il suo fratellino con quello sguardo mezzo spaventato. Sembrava un cucciolo impaurito.  
Sam, non l’aveva visto per quattro anni e averlo di nuovo vicino lo aveva destabilizzato. “Mi hai fatto prendere un colpo.”  
“Questo perchè sei fuori allenamento...”  
Riconosceva quel tono, era quello che lui usava quando voleva che Sam gli dimostrasse qualcosa, abilmente ribaltò la situazione e adesso era lui a bloccare suo fratello con il suo corpo al pavimento.  
“...o forse no” continuò Dean, “Su levati.”  
I due si alzarono restando vicini. Era davvero troppo tempo che non si trovavano nella stessa stanza e entrambi avevano l’istinto di abbracciarli, ma erano troppo orgogliosi per fare il primo passo.  
“Si può sapere che diamine ci fai qui?” il tono era molto più acido di come sperava.  
Dean gli strinse le spalle scuotendolo appena, “Cercavo una birra.”  
Gli mancavano le sue uscite, ma comunque c’era una parte di lui che era ancora arrabbiata per non averlo seguito. “Che cosa sei venuto a fare, avanti?”  
“Va bene, va bene, dobbiamo parlare”, la voce di Dean era pesante, come se non volesse dirgli qualcosa. Se era venuto fino a lì doveva essere per qualcosa d’importante.  
“C’è il telefono”, era un’affermazione, ma si accorse subito che era la cosa sbagliata da dire.  
“Non credo che mi avresti risposto”, c’era delusione nella voce di Dean.  
Sam avrebbe voluto dirgli che gli avrebbe risposto, che era pur sempre suo fratello e che gli mancava, ma la luce venne accesa e la figura di Jess era ferma vicino alla porta.  
“Sam?”  
“Jess, ciao”, stranamente si era dimenticato che c’era anche lei in casa. Guardò al suo fianco e li presentò. “Dean, questa è la mia ragazza, Jessica.”  
Sam restò a guardare il profilo del fratello, aveva immaginato milioni di volte il momento in cui gli avrebbe presentato Jessica, non lo avrebbe mai pensato così.  
Vedeva gli occhi del fratello stanchi e preoccupati, quei quattro anni separati gli avevano indurito i tratti del volto come se li avesse passati tenendo un’espressione triste.  
Avere di nuovo Dean a pochi metri di distanza gli fece capire quanto gli fosse mancato.  
Una lampadina gli si accese nel cervello quando ricollegò il suo profilo con quello dello sconosciuto che continuava a seguirlo per tutto il campus. Dean era venuto a Stanford settimane prima e lo aveva tenuto d’occhio, lo aveva pedinato forse per vedere quando Sam si sarebbe accorto di lui.  
Jess collegò il nome con quello che Sam gli aveva detto in quegli anni, “Aspetta. Tuo fratello Dean?”  
Dean ammirò la bellissima ragazza, aveva una strana luce negli occhi, aveva notato la somiglianza con la madre. La maglietta che Jess indossava attirò la sua attenzione e decise di sfruttare la cosa.  
“Io adoro i Puffi”, indicò il top scollato e si avvicinò a lei standogli a poco più di due metri di distanza. “Devo proprio dirtelo, mio fratello non è assolutamente alla tua altezza.”  
Jess era visibilmente imbarazzata. “Vado a mettermi qualcosa addosso.”  
“No, no. No, non è un problema per me, dico sul serio”, le sorrise e tornò vicino a Sam. “Prendo in prestito il tuo ragazzo, dobbiamo parlare di questioni di famiglia, ma è stato un piacere conoscerti.”  
Sam guardò Dean, lo sapeva che si trattava solo di quello. Si sentì quasi tradito, non era venuto in città per stare con lui, per ricominciare da capo una nuova vita. No, era venuto perché si doveva esser cacciato in qualche casino e cercava qualcuno che lo aiutasse a tirarsene fuori. Era arrabbiato e il suo tono lo tradì: “No, qualsiasi cosa tu voglia dirmi, puoi farlo davanti a lei.”  
Dean lo guardò, sembrava arrabbiato. Sam pensò che non ne avesse motivo, era venuto nella sua città, lo aveva spaventato e tenuto sulle spine per settimane e infine aveva fatto irruzione a casa sua, era lui quello che doveva essere arrabbiato, non il contrario.  
“D’accordo. Papà manca da qualche giorno.”  
Ovviamente i problemi li aveva creati loro padre e Dean era sempre pronto a raccogliere i pezzi e rincollarli insieme. Probabilmente era l’unica cosa che sapeva fare bene  
“Starà bevendo da qualche parte. Vedrai che appena gli sarà passata la sbronza si farà vivo” rispose con sarcasmo. Questa volta non avrebbe ceduto, non avrebbe lasciato tutto per aiutare l’uomo che gli aveva incasinato la vita.  
Dean lo fissò negli occhi, erano freddi e arrabbiati. “Papà è andato a  _caccia_  e manca da casa da alcuni giorni” scandì bene ogni parola.  
Sam sapeva cosa significava. Sapeva che quegli occhi erano così perché Dean aveva paura, John Winchester era l’ultima cosa che gli era rimasta e rischiava di perderlo. Riconobbe quello sguardo, quella richiesta di aiuto silente che gli chiedeva di non abbandonarlo anche questa volta.  
Sam passò in rassegna tutta la sua vita. Doveva tutto a Dean, lo aveva cresciuto, tenuto al sicuro e reso l’uomo che era adesso. Glielo doveva. Doveva aiutarlo a ritrovare loro padre.  
Una parte di lui gli urlava di seguire il fratello solo perché gli mancava quella sensazione, quell’avventura che non finiva mai, quell’adrenalina che solo una caccia ti poteva dare.  
Meno di cinque secondi e aveva deciso di abbandonare tutto e correre via con il fratello.  
 “Scusaci, Jessica, facciamo due chiacchiere fuori.“  
Fece segno a Dean di aspettarlo fuori mentre si metteva qualcosa addosso. Ignorò le domande di Jessica e si vestì in fretta.  
Gli c’era voluto solo rivedere il fratello per convincerlo a correre via con lui. Si sentiva come un bambino di tre anni che non appena vede una mano tesa si allunga per afferrarla.  
L’unica mano che ha sempre avuto a sorreggerlo era quella di Dean.  
Si guardò allo specchio e vide il suo riflesso in fiamme, si fissò negli occhi e per la prima volta dopo settimane non aveva paura delle fiamme.  
Se le fiamme fossero venute a cercalo, Dean le avrebbe spente.  
  **  
**

**Author's Note:**

>  **Echy’s Corner**  
>     
>  Sono riuscita a scrivere dopo mesi e credo che il mio male interiore si sia riversato in questa ff...  
>  Giuro che volevo scrivere una cosa carina e simpatica, ma la situazione mi è sfuggita di mano  _#ops_  
>  Questa canzone è perfetta perché finisce con un “ _Goodnight_ ” che è come si apre Supernatural e mi ha reso really proud of me.  
>     
>     
>  Allora spiegazione di alcune piccole scene:  
>  \- la scena dove John picchia Dean è una cosa “canon”, non è stata esplicitamente detto che lui picchiasse i figli (di sicuro solo Dean), ma nella 5x16 “ _Dark Side of the Moon_ ” Dean accenna che ogni volta che perdesse di vista Sam, il padre si arrabbiasse con lui:  
>  _DEAN: Well, you don’t remember, do you? You ran away on my watch. I looked everywhere for you. I thought you were dead. And when Dad came home…_  
>  _Sam looks guilty. Dean looks upset before he turns away._  
>  _SAM: Dean, look, I’m sorry. I never thought about it like that._  
>  ([Transcript preso da Super-Wiki](http://www.supernaturalwiki.com/index.php?title=5.16_Dark_Side_of_the_Moon_\(Transcript\)))  
>  \- Gli incubi che ha Sam sono iniziati settimane prima dell’arrivo di Dean, lo conferma Sam durante la stagione.  
>  \- Quella visione del tramonto è stata la parte che mi ha divertito di più scrivere xD  
>  \- La parte finale è la mia interpretazione della scena del’episodio, ovviamente l’ho dovuta descrivere seguendo la traccia della mia shot.  
>     
>     
>  Per chi mi avesse chiesto info riguardo la mia long “You make me feel like a Human”, ho iniziato a rileggerla e dargli una sistemata. Non so cosa succederà a quella storia, io sinceramente vorrei continuarla, ma se non mi arriva la giusta ispirazione non riesco a scrivere nulla.  
>  Questa shot l’ho buttata giù in una serata ed è andata bene, quindi dipende tutto da quella maledetta.  
>     
>  Non sono svanita nel nulla, se avete seguito la mia [pagina facebook](https://www.facebook.com/TaKeRuEchy) avrete visto che tre settimane fa mi trovavo fra le braccia di Misha Collins sapendo che il mio paradiso è pieno di due occhi con il mare imprigionato al loro interno. Se siete curiosi di sapere cosa sia successo, andatevi a leggere il mio resconto: [Jus In Bello – A Very Supernatural Weekend](http://takeru-echy.livejournal.com/33535.html)  
>  Quindi approfitto per ringraziare lo staff della [Jus In Bello Con](http://www.jusinbello.it/) per avermi dato la possibilità di passare il fine settimana più bello della mia esistenza …e l’anno prossimo bis!  
>     
>     
>  Grazie mille a chiunque abbai letto questa shot, a chiunque mi abbia dato l’appoggio per riprendere a scrivere e soprattutto quel gruppo di psicopatici che sono diventati la mia famiglia e che mi hanno donato una felicità che non provavo da tempo :”)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>    
>     
>   
> 
>   
>  **Contatti:**  
>  # [Facebook](http://www.facebook.com/TaKeRuEchy) # [Twitter](https://twitter.com/TAKeRu_ECHY) # [Tumblr](http://takeru-echy.tumblr.com/) # [LiveJournal](http://takeru-echy.livejournal.com/) # [Archivio](http://echy-world.blogfree.net/) #
> 
>   
>    
>    
>  Grazie mille a tutti, un abbraccio  
>  Echy;


End file.
